1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a weaving vamp fabric using two warp beam yarn feed rollers of two beams jacquard to deliver warp and weft groups with different types of yarns or thread diameters to interlace fabric's inner and outer structures to form a functional weaving vamp fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
With burgeoning development of high technology, the textile industry, which belongs to one of traditional industries, is encountering tremendous competition and pressure of industrial transformation, so it has to keep promoting and integrating the textile technique to develop high value-added products; moreover, apart from beautiful appearance, the textile products are requested for various kinds of comfort and protectiveness in recent year. As a result, functional woven fabrics have become popular merchantable goods in the textile industry.
The traditional weaving machines merely use single warp beam yarn feed roller to deliver warp yarn with single type or thread diameter, resulting that only single layer fabric is produced; provided that it desires to produce double-layered fabric with different materials, weaving two pieces of single layer fabrics or conducting two manufacturing processes to single layer fabric is necessitated; however, it is time-consuming, and the yield rate can't be controlled accurately.
In view of the aforementioned description, inventor of the present invention has mulled it over and therefore designs a functional weaving vamp fabric which aims to improve the shortcomings of the current technique so as to increase the industrial practicability.